À qui poignardera le plus l'autre
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Énervé, Sephiroth sortit son téléphone et chercha dans les quelques dizaines de messages non lus qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il serra le téléphone tellement fort qu'il le brisa en deux. Il sortit du bureau de Lazard comme une tornade avec la ferme intention de sortir un à un tous les organes de Genesis dans l'ordre alphabétique. La question qui se pose est : pourquoi?


**À qui poignardera le plus l'autre**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

-Et voilà, la séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de faire attention quand vous rangez les matérias. Ce serait dommage d'invoquer Ifrit ou Bahamut par inadvertance alors que nous sommes tous désarmés, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques recrues rigolèrent. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le général Sephiroth faisait de l'humour. Le Première Classe prit un air pensif.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle… Ça ne t'est pas arrivé, Genesis ?

De l'autre côté de la salle d'entraînement, Genesis, ayant assisté à la séance et surtout à tous les regards des recrues tournés vers lui quand Sephiroth lui balança cette pique, fulminait dangereusement.

-Calmes toi, lui dit Angeal.

-C'est lui qui me cherche !

Angeal soupira.

-Et il ne devrait pas te trouver. Si vous n'aviez pas commencé ce jeu idiot, aussi…

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! S'exclama Genesis.

Angeal haussa un sourcil.

-Rappelles-moi qui s'est introduit dans sa chambre pour voler ses vêtements et les lancer par la fenêtre du 66e étage ?

-Il avait utilisé ma rapière comme chausse pied !

-Uniquement parce que tu as insinué fortement que la taille de son épée avait une place importante dans sa sexualité quand on était au réfectoire.

-Le jour où on a eu un problème avec la fosse septique, il a dit à tout le monde que ça venait de moi, parce que j'étais roux et qu'il pleuvait dehors !

-Il ne te persécute pas à cause de ta couleur de cheveux, voyons…

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Angeal marqua une pause.

-Il n'a jamais ennuyé Reno.

Genesis lui lança un regard noir.

-Alors c'est juste moi? Merci, sympas…

Angeal soupira.

-Arrêtes de faire ta victime, vous êtes en tord tous les deux. Vous n'êtes plus des gosses, bon dieu.

Genesis grogna. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas un enfant, mais c'est lui qui le cherchait, aussi…

Soudain, il se redressa, une idée diabolique germant dans son esprit. Sephiroth venait bien de l'humilier devant les nouvelles recrues, pas vrai ?

Genesis sourit méchamment et Angeal leva les yeux au ciel :

-Gen', tu es encore entrain de sourire comme un psychopathe.

-Attention, Zack, reste concentré et…

Trop tard. Le Bombo lui tira dans le dos, mettant fin à la simulation. Alors que le décor s'effritait, laissant la salle d'entraînement apparaître, son mentor l'aida à se relever.

-Tu n'es pas assez concentré !

-J'avais compris, soupira tristement Zack.

-Si je t'ai choisi, Zack, commença Angeal sur un ton dur, c'est parce que je sais que tu as du potentiel. J'exige donc que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même ! Et que tu…

 _Bip bip bip_

-Ah, excuses moi…

Zack, sous le regard blasé d'Angeal, interrompu en plein discours de réprimande, sortit son téléphone.

-J'ai un message…

-Zack, on est en entraînement.

-On a fini. J'ai encore perdu de toute façon… Ça vient d'un numéro inconnu.

Il ouvrit le SMS, le lut et pâlit.

-Euh… Angeal ?

Le plus vieux lut le message et se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué…

-C'est pas vrai…

De son côté, Cloud Strife, qui ne demandait rien à personne, dans le couloir menant au réfectoire, reçut un message…

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il pâlit en le lisant. Et quand il entendit les éclats de rire du réfectoire, il comprit que tout le monde avait reçu le même.

Sephiroth, quant à lui, avançait vers le bureau de Lazard pour lui remettre le rapport qu'il venait d'écrire sur l'entraînement qu'il avait fait le matin même.

-Tiens, dit-il sobrement. J'ai terminé mon rapport sur les dernières recrues. Il y a quelques bons éléments dans le lot et...Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Tu n'a pas reçu un message, récemment ?

-C'est-à-dire ? Je reçois environ une centaine de messages par jour, je ne les lis pas tous, surtout pas ceux de ce fan-club débile…

-Visiblement, ça vient de Genesis, celui-là.

Doucement énervé, Sephiroth sortit son téléphone et chercha dans les quelques dizaines de messages non lus qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il serra le téléphone tellement fort qu'il le brisa en deux.

 _Info spéciale !_

 _Nous savons désormais ce qui passionne le héros adulé des foules ! En effet, lors d'une interview, Sephiroth a avoué avoir une passion secrète pour les animaux en peluche. Il paraîtrait même que le nombre de chocobos serait conséquent…_

 _Affaire à suivre avec intérêt !_

Il sortit du bureau de Lazard comme une tornade avec la ferme intention de sortir un à un tous les organes de Genesis dans l'ordre alphabétique.


End file.
